


Do You Believe in Destiny?

by wapaksoccet13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Development, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wapaksoccet13/pseuds/wapaksoccet13
Summary: None of them asked for the life they were given, yet they continue to fight.They watch as the peace around them threatens to disappear, yet they continue to stand in the line of fire.Each face a fear, yet the rewards are worth it.Do you believe in destiny?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. The Story Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration:  
> Greatest Change - Jeremy Zuckerman

Long ago, a century-long conflict between four families known as the Great War ravaged the lands of Remnant. Each family fought in the name of a goddess who represented one of the four seasons: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. The families and their Maidens, the physical representations of their goddesses, proclaimed that their respective families were the most powerful, that they would be the ones to bring fruition to the land. Remnant and its people suffered under the power struggles. Highwaymen prowled the roads; travelers would consistently walk through the ruins of burned villages. The damage spread throughout the countryside, and death surrounded them all.

Until the Battle of Vytal.

The final battle of the Great War, the Battle of Vytal was the single bloodiest battle of the war, forcing the families to come to a resolution. Lands were redistributed; resources were sent to help the people recover. The Kingdom of Vytal had been born, and the beginning years brought a peace that hadn’t been seen since before the war. As the years passed, the distinction between the four houses remained, even as bloodlines were mixed together. The districts rose in this new time of peace, each taking on the name of the season as their respective families had once done. Those who hailed from the original families were tasked with leading each district, though it wasn’t uncommon for attempts to upend the balance to occur.

Then came the years of the King’s sickness. Known as the Warrior King during the end years of the Great War, he was selected to be the first ruler of the new kingdom. He had no ties to any of the families, and it was through his intervention that the heads of the families came together in creating the new kingdom. In honoring the final battle, the new King chose Vytal to be his capital where he would make many of his decisions along with representatives from each district. When the King came down with a sickness before a heir apparent could be named, the kingdom threatened to collapse amongst the ensuing infighting. Each district, as the families before them had, decreed that it was their turn to control the kingdom, and a new war threatened to engulf the land once more. The King, however, had a different answer.

Thus, the Vytal Tournament was created. In the first festival, each family sent their strongest knight to represent their district. The winner, the Fall representative Vale, was named the new king of Vytal. With a heir apparent already present in the form of Vale’s son Beacon, the Vytal Tournament was replaced with the Vytal Festival in remembrance of the first King. As time went on, whenever the decision for a new ruler was required, the Vytal Tournament was resurrected, and the Vytal Festival became a celebration of the shared peace between the four districts.

Yet, even in the brightest of golden ages, darkness always remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so a new story begins!
> 
> A medieval au that's been playing around in my mind as of recently, thanks in due part to my gaining of a Switch and Fate Emblem: Three Houses.
> 
> As always, be sure to let me know what you think of the story (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.). I do read all of the comments and do consider the feedback I get. If you'd like to follow for any updates, please make sure to follow me on tumblr: @wapaksoccet13.
> 
> Stay safe, and until the next!


	2. When They Were Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration:  
> Karano Kokoro - Anly

If Ruby had her way, she would never be in any type of formal wear for the rest of her life. She would be in her favorite black gown, the one that had red lacing down the right side and red trim featured on her sleeves and the bottom of the gown. The shawl that her mother had made for her years ago would be wrapped around her shoulders with part of it acting like a hood over her head; her mother’s necklace would rest around her neck. She would get a plethora of compliments about how much she looked like her mother, and Ruby loved each of the compliments no matter how sad she felt afterwards.

Ruby was young when her mother passed away. There were still family portraits around the grounds, and she could still remember how she felt every time her mother smiled at her. As she grew older, however, she found it harder to hear anything about her mother; only her sister and father knew the answers to her questions, and they were quickly running out of them. Ruby shook her head at the thought. Could wasn’t the right word for it; Tai and Yang were the only ones who would besides her uncle, Qrow.

Ruby slapped her hands to her cheeks, trying her hardest to push the negative thoughts out of her mind. She had to stay positive today. The Fall representatives were coming to meet with Tai, and they were asking for Ruby and Yang to be present as well, thus Ruby’s current predicament with her formal wear. She looked at herself in her mirror once more before leaving for the Great Hall.

The castle that Ruby lived in wasn’t considered extravagant by the high class’s standards, but it was the largest in the Fall District. She knew where every room, hall, and secret passage was thanks to the games of hiding she used to play with Yang when they were younger. Games that they played before Yang started to have more royal duties to attend to whenever Tai was gone on one of his trips to the capital or when he thought she should know the inner workings of. A lot of it, Ruby knew Yang had down pat thanks to the years after Summer’s death. Tai had been a mess after his wife’s death, but there was still a district to run. Yang had taken it upon herself to help run it, even though she was still a child in the eyes of her father’s councilmen. Yet, they listened, and soon Yang became a well-known figure within the royal courts of the other districts.

As Ruby made her way closer to the Great Hall, laughter caught her ear. Ahead of her was Yang with three boys, all of them with smiles on their faces. Ruby’s shyness made it hard for her to make friends her age, but Yang was outgoing enough to draw in the attention Ruby tried to hide away from, though she knew she couldn’t hide away from all of it. There was a constant debate on which sister would be the next to lead the Fall District, but Yang’s socialism and experience in leading the district made her the clear favorite over her younger sister. Ruby was more than happy to let her sister take the Fall throne next, agreeing with the public that Yang was a far better leader than Ruby ever would be.

One of the boys to Yang’s left, a blue-haired fellow by the name of Neptune, was the first to notice Ruby’s approach. “Ruby! Nice of you to finally join us!”

The four of them turned towards her, and suddenly, Ruby felt very small. “I...uh...had a bit of trouble getting down here...in these…” she said softly, motioning towards her heels.

The blonde to Neptune’s left, Sun, laughed, a sound that calmed some of Ruby’s nerves. “That’s alright, Ruby. Everyone has trouble with something or another.” He nudged Neptune’s arm with his elbow. “Just ask this guy about his swimming.”

Neptune narrowed his eyes at Sun, but before he could get another word in, the boy across from him spoke up. “The strongest are the one who push through it, no matter how hard the pain is.”

Ruby turned to the boy, first noticing the black streaks that ran through his auburn hair before noticing his bright blue eyes. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think we’ve formally met.”

The blue-eyed boy smiled, bowing slightly. “No, we have not. My name is Adam from the Spring District. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess Ruby.”

As Ruby curtsied in response, Yang chose the opportunity to speak up. “He’s one of Marquess Leo’s wards, set to go to Haven Academy in a couple years.”

Adam shrugged when he saw Ruby’s eyes widened. “I want to see the Spring people flourish.”

Before the conversation could continue, the doors to the Great Hall opened. Marquess Leo, the headmaster of Haven Academy, walked out with his company of guards, allowing for Ruby to catch a glimpse of her father, Duke Taiyang, resting his cheek against his right fist. His eyes were narrowed in the marquess’s direction, a look that left Ruby uncomfortable. It wasn’t often that she saw it on her father’s face, and it left her worried. With how the marquess ordered the three boys to follow him on his way out, Ruby could feel something wasn’t right, but she had no choice but to ignore the feeling.

“You two ready?” she heard Tai ask.

Following a quick nudge from her sister, Ruby followed Yang inside the hall. On either side of their father’s throne were two smaller versions, one for her and her sister respectively. Ruby tried to mimic her sister’s posture, watching as the three Fall representatives and their guard made their way into the hall. At the head of the group was Marchioness Glynda of House Goodwitch, the headmistress of Beacon Academy. To her left was Earl Peter of House POrt and to her right was Earl Bartholomew of House Oobleck.

Tai adjusted his own posture as the representatives came to a stop in front of their thrones, his attention fully on the marchioness. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Glynda?”

Ruby watched the marchioness bow her head respectfully to her father. “Thank you for the audience, Your Highness. It has come to my attention that you still have not picked a heir apparent for your throne.”

And there it was, the elephant in the room. Ruby snuck a glance at her father as he sighed, watching as he leaned back against his throne. “As both of my daughters have yet to reach the age of maturity yet, I don’t see why this is still an issue amongst the representatives.”

“I would ask that you don’t undermine the importance of your decision, my duke, seeing as a growing number of those who reside in the Spring District are adamant on naming your eldest as their heir apparent,” Glynda cautioned.

Tai straightened up, his full ire directed towards Glynda. “I am well aware that the Spring Maiden is actively trying to influence the ruling of the Spring District, but I will not allow her to bring our daughter into the infighting that she is so bound to create.”

“If I be so bold as to ask, but I do not understand the hesitance, Your Highness,” Earl Peter began. “Yang is your eldest, so she had every right to the throne, but young Ruby has been gaining popularity as the heir due to no small part with Queen Su-”

“Stop. Right. There,” Tai warned, his grip tightening on the armrests of his throne. “I suggest you pick your words correctly next time, Earl Peter, as they may as well be your last as an earl.”

Ruby watched as her father stood and dismissed the court, looking to find her sister staring at the ground with a glassy look in her eyes. It wouldn’t be until later after dinner that Ruby would find Yang in the gardens, seated under their mother’s favorite tree. As she sat next to her sister, Ruby could see the tears running down her face.

“Yang...what are we going to do?” she asked in a small voice.

For a minute, both were silent. Fearing that her sister wanted to be left alone, Ruby made a motion to move before suddenly finding her sister’s arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She looked up to find Yang smiling her bright smile, all the worry fading from Ruby’s shoulders.

“Everything’s going to be alright. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone feeling about it so far?
> 
> Yes, the chapters are far shorter than what I am accustomed to writing, but I've actually enjoyed writing less. Less stress, able to work more with little, and I don't feel as overwhelmed trying to balance writing and my personal life.
> 
> Also, important note: this work DOES NOT excuse Adam's behavior in RWBY nor does it excuse behaviors similar to his. A lot of characters in this work have major character developments, and Adam's is one as well. There's no future plan to have a redemption arc for Adam, but I did want to explore how he got to that point in his life. If additional tags and/or warning are needed, they will be updated as needed. If you have a question/concern, feel free to reach out to me on my tumblr @wapaksoccet13.
> 
> As always, be sure to let me know what you think of the story (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.). I do read all of the comments and do consider the feedback I get. If you'd like to follow for any updates, please make sure to follow me on tumblr.
> 
> Stay safe, and until the next!


	3. Fork In The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration:  
> Sincerely - TRUE

_ Clank. _

“Again.”

_ Clank. _

“Again.”

_ Clank. _

“Again.”

Ruby looked up from her book to watch Yang forced herself back into a fighting stance, huffing as she tried to control her breathing. Once her sister was set, Yang swung her sword at her opponent once more. Their blades continued to meet, the sounds of their clashes echoing throughout the practice fields. Ruby was impressed by Yang’s continued efforts; it wasn’t often that Yang was able to go beyond her limit, but she had been improving steadily over the past few months. The improvement could have also been due to the fact that Beacon’s entrance exams were just around the corner, and Ruby knew her sister was pushing to attend regardless of their father’s approval.

Another clash of swords, and Yang’s opponent smiled at her. “Excellent. If Beacon’s entrance exams are anything like Haven’t, then I have no fear that you’ll be accepted,” he said, brushing his red hair out of his eyes.

Yang dropped to a sitting position in front of him, giving him a smile. “That’s some high praise coming from one of Haven’s top knights, Adam.”

Adam laughed, choosing to sit across from Yang. “Any more praise, and I fear I’ll float away.”

“Well, we certainly wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Ruby turned to her right to find Princess Blake of House Belladonna, the Duke of Spring’s daughter and heir, standing beside her with a bright smile. “Blake! We were wondering where you were!”

Blake smiled at Ruby before making her way over to Adam’s side. “My father requested that I bring some news to your father when we got here, and I just got out of meeting with him.”

Yang frowned as Blake took a seat next to Adam. “The fighting’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

Blake sighed, leaning into Adam. “Yes. My father’s been working tirelessly, but with the tension between the Spring and Winter Districts, along with the cultist’s continued attacks, we could be looking at the start of a new war.”

Ruby frowned when she noticed Yang’s grip tighten around her sword’s hilt. “And here I thought my mother was done trying to influence events,” she heard her sister mutter. “No, she’d rather let her followers do her dirty work for her.”

“In a way, it makes sense,” Adam pointed out. “The religion surrounding the Maidens can have an immense power if used properly. Remember, they were the primary reason why we had the four main houses to begin with. They are considered to be the physical representations of the Seasons, and to accuse a Maiden of anything would require a large amount of overwhelming proof. That’s something that isn’t currently present against the Spring Maiden.”

Yang pulled her knees to her chest. “I just...feel so useless in all of this. It’s my mother, of all people, who’s doing this, and regardless of whatever my father says, the talk amongst those in the Fall District is escalating the longer this goes on. It’s affecting everyone.”

Ruby put on the best encouraging smile she could give Yang when her sister looked her way. A year ago, their father had named Ruby to be his heir apparent. The move was praised amongst those in the District, and even the Fall representatives approved. Ruby felt torn at taking something that she felt her sister deserved more, something that she knew Yang could do ten times better than she could. Unfortunately, with the knowledge of who Yang’s biological mother was and the rumors that the Spring Maiden was quietly trying to influence her daughter into taking the throne, Duke Tai had little choice but to put his youngest in the spotlight.

“Ruby! Where are you?”

As if summoned by the mere thought, Tai appeared in the archway. What Ruby wasn’t expecting was to find King Ozpin, the current king of Vytal, standing right behind him with his royal guard. The four of them quickly stood and bowed, earning a chuckle from the king. As Ruby straightened, she was surprised to find a young boy and girl standing behind the king, mixed amongst the royal guard. The boy was tan with freckles on his cheeks; the green and orange in his eyes standing out against his black hair. He looked to Ruby before turning his attention to the king expectedly, yet it was the girl to his left who caught Ruby’s full attention. Her long, white hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she stood as straight as the other guards. In every move, the girl seemed to mimic the other guards, but there was something missing that Ruby couldn’t put her finger one.

“King Ozpin,” Adam was the first to speak. “We didn’t know you were going to be present.”

The king waved off the concern. “Everyone once in a while, I do like to traverse the districts to see how the people are doing.”

Tai raised a brow at the king’s words. “I’m sure none of this visit has to do with the fact that Raven has been making claims against you and your reign as she continues to stir trouble amongst the Spring and Winter Districts?”

Ruby saw Blake move closer to Adam, her hands wrapping around his arm, at the mention of the conflict. The king turned to Tai with a smile on his face. “While I am well aware of those rumors and the continued violence that is present in the Spring District, I have been in constant contact with both Duke Ghira and Marquess Leo about creating a solution that will end the violence and come to an understanding with the Spring Maiden. Everyone’s safety is a concern, and we are always moving towards a peaceful solution.”

Ruby looked between her father and the king. Two sides of a different coin in the resolution of the current problem, and it wasn’t just between those two that she saw the difference. She could see it in the faces of her sister and friends; she could see it in the eyes of the royal guards. When Ruby turned to face her sister, the one pillar of strength that she knew wouldn’t crumble under pressure, all she could see was a resolve.

A resolve to keep a promise. As to which promise it was, Ruby wasn’t sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have more characters!
> 
> What do you think of the work so far? Be sure to let me know what you think (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.). I do read all the comments and do consider the feedback II get. If you'd like to follow for any updates, please make sure to follow me on tumblr: @wapaksoccet13.
> 
> Stay safe, and until the next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration:  
> Unlasting - LiSA

The light she had was a dim one, but it was enough to see the training dummy set up in front of her. The sounds of her wooden sword connecting with her “opponent” resounded off the walls of the room with each strike. With every step and every swing, she tried her hardest to envision the enemy. She had no formal training, but the years of observing her sister had taught her much. Yet, she knew it was never going to be enough, at least not until she had a real opponent. Yang and Qrow weren’t to return to the Fall District for some time, so for the moment, this was the best training she could get with her circumstances.

“And here I was about to sound the alarms for your disappearance, Kiddo.”

Ruby lowered her sword and turned to find her uncle leaning against the door to her training room. As children, she and Yang would play hours-long games around the grounds of their home; finding a room where Ruby knew she wouldn’t be interrupted wasn’t too difficult. Specifically, she knew Tai wouldn’t be able to find her. As his heir, Ruby knew that he was bound to be more protective, but his hovering was almost to the point of suffocating. For a time, she thought it had been due to her mother’s memory. It wasn’t until after Yang had left for her training that Ruby realized how much her father feared losing someone else close to him, choosing to shelter rather than risk the evils of the world to descend onto his home once more.

“You knew when you got here I was already going to be here, Uncle. If I’m going to lead, then I need to know how to protect myself,” Ruby stated, trying her best to channel her sister into her words.

Qrow sighed, stepping into the training room and closing the door behind him. “Firecracker’s really getting to you, isn’t she?”

Ruby frowned, looking down at the wooden sword in her hand. “It’s not just her, if I’m being honest. I heard about what happened in the Spring District.”

A few weeks earlier, the tension between the Spring and Winter Districts came to a head, and fighting broke out in the inner market of the Spring District. Knights from Haven Academy were deployed to break up the fighting, but it only escalated the violence. It wasn’t until the king’s armies marched through the district that the fighting ended, though the tensions remained high. From the reports that Yang brought back for Ruby to read, their only friend to be injured in the fighting was Adam. No one could get an accurate account as to what his injuries were; even Blake, who seemed attached to her beloved’s side, had yet to speak to Adam since his arrival at the healer’s.

Qrow took a seat on one of the crates in the room, watching his niece pace a small spot in the middle of the room. “And what are your thoughts about the fighting, Kiddo?”

“Unnecessary. I understand why people are upset; no one is going to have the same principles as the other, but violence is not the way to resolve the problems. How many of those injured were just caught in the crossfire? Will this escalate even further now? And now we have to think about how this affects the Summer and Fall Districts, and it’s just becoming this bigger mess.”

Qrow steeped his fingers in front of his face, his eyes never leaving Ruby. “Not everyone is as willing to talk as you are, Ruby.”

“We must try something! It’s called compromising for a reason!”

At Ruby’s words, Qrow began to laugh. “You’re really starting to sound like your old man, Kiddo.” He held his hand up, pausing Ruby’s retort. “I hear you, I really do, but unfortunately, not everyone agrees with you nor are they considering how this is going to affect us in the future.”

Ruby narrowed her eyes at her uncle. “What do you mean?”

Qrow leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “Ghira Belladonna and his family were just ousted as the ruling family of the Spring District.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, her back having never felt as straight as it was at that moment. “Ousted? But how? They’re descendants of the original Spring Family!”

“At this point, there’s nothing we can do about it, Ruby. A new leader, Sienna Khan, has been selected by the Spring representatives, so for now, we have to continue as we have been.”

Ruby’s fist tightened around the hilt of her sword. “What about Blake and her family? Does the king have anything to say about this? He could’ve stopped it!”

“For now, the Belladonna’s are staying at one of my estates.” Qrow gave her a lopsided smile. “Family estates come in handy every once in a while, so they’re thankful I kept the one in the Spring District. As for the king, I don’t believe he’s going to make a comment about it any time soon.”

“But you’re Qrow Brawnwen! You’re one of the king’s top soldiers! There must be something you can do.”

Qrow sighed. “I’m doing the best that I can, Ruby.”

“What about Adam? Will he be alright?”

“I believe so, though I couldn’t get much information from the healers. What surprised me the most, however, was their reasoning behind the lack of information being given out.”

“What do you mean?”

Qrow looked up from the floor to meet Ruby’s eyes. “They said that their orders were coming straight from the Spring Maiden.”

Ruby took a step back. “Your sister? But what does she have to do with Adam and his healing? She’s the one who caused his injuries in the first place!”

“I don’t know, Ruby, but trust me when I say I’m working to find out why. Adam’s not the only Spring knight that Raven’s taken a particular interest in; there’s several more. I promise I’ll find out why, and you’ll be the first to know once I have more information.”

For all the promises that she was being told, Ruby was starting to believe less and less in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have an Uncle Qrow!
> 
> Thoughts? Suggestions? Leave them for me! Follow me on tumblr @wapaksoccet13 for any updates!
> 
> Stay safe, and until the next!


	5. New...Bodyguard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration:  
> You Had Me At Hello - A Day To Remember

“I don’t understand why I need a personal guard. Father made it very clear that I wasn’t to leave the castle grounds unless it was under his supervision.”

Yang smirked. “That’s what happens when you keep running off from the guards who are assigned to protect you, Ruby. Plus, this one is supposed to be around you during all times of the day.”

“So at night…”

“They’ll be posted nearby, so no. You still can’t avoid them.”

Ruby pouted, looking out to the courtyard as they made their way down the hallway. Two years had passed since the Conflict of the Spring Market. The new Duchess, Sienna Khan, had been more aggressive during her reign, but many were pleased that conversations with the Spring Maiden and her followers were progressing forward. Unfortunately, the aggression from Sienna’s reign allowed for others to take similar approaches throughout the district. Among those following her lead were their friends Adam and Blake. Ruby was becoming increasingly concerned over Adam’s aggression towards members of other districts, while Yang was more concerned over Blake’s blind following of Adam, though she would never openly admit it to Ruby.

“Father’s just looking out for your well-being, Rubes. You just became of age to take the throne if he were to step down, and tension between the districts are rising. Besides, it sounds like you should be getting one of the best guards possible.”

Ruby looked to her sister in confusion as they entered the Great Hall. “What are you talking about?”

“There you two are.”

Ruby turned her head to find her father standing with three others: Marchioness Glynda, Captain Winter Schnee of the Royal Guard, and one other knight who bore similarities to the captain. The other knight paid no attention to Ruby or her sister as they walked over to the ground, instead choosing to stare blankly at Tai.

The duke walked to his children, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder as he turned to face their visitors. “This is my youngest, Princess Ruby of House Rose and heir apparent to the Fall District throne.” He smiled at Ruby, motioning towards the other knight. “This is to be your new guard.”

Ruby’s eyes widened as she looked from her father to the knight and back again. “MY new what? You must be joking, Father. They bear the king’s crest! That means they’re a member of his personal guard!”

“Which is why she was chosen, Princess,” Winter chose that moment to speak up. “As a member of the royal guard, we are given the best training in the kingdom. Each Academy headmaster oversees our training, making sure that we are not only well-versed in combat but politics as well. We know what’s at stake; we swear to honor our code, no matter the danger.”

Ruby swallowed as she looked to the knight standing beside the captain. There was an odd familiarity about her, and Ruby couldn’t help her stare as she tried to figure out why.

The knight, noticing Ruby’s stare, sighed and stepped to join the captain. “I am Knight Weiss Schnee, second-in-command to the captain,” she said, bowing slightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Princess Ruby.”

A light flickered in the back of Ruby’s mind at Weiss’s introduction. It was only a couple years ago, but it was hard for her to forget the king’s last visit to the Fall District. Amongst his guard was a young girl who had stood out from the rest of the knights. Days after the visit, Yang explained to Ruby the story behind the young girl: Weiss Schnee, at the young age of 15, chose to abandon her father’s side and join her sister in protecting the land as a member of the royal guard. A young prodigy as her sister had once been, Weiss had climbed the ranks in the guard quickly, even earning herself the name the Silver Flash.

Ruby turned slowly to her father. “But why a member of the royal guard?”

Tai sighed. “I won’t lie and say what’s going on in the Spring District doesn’t have me worried. Since the Belladonna’s were ousted, I’ve been worried about our family’s safety. Yes, the conflicts with the Maiden’s zealots have calmed, but Sienna’s aggressive approach to handling matters of the Spring District have kept the people on edge. Tensions continue to rise.” He turned to the marchioness. “Am I right to add the new group calling themselves the White Fang to the list of concerns as well?”

Glynda shook her head. “As of right now, no, but if their activities continue, then that will soon become a yes. They are only agitating the existing tension between the Spring and Winter Districts, but there’s no telling when that agitation will extend to the other districts, or worse, the rest of the lands.”

Winter turned her attention back to Ruby. “King Ozpin has asked that each heir apparent in the districts have one of his personal guards as part of their current guards as an extra precaution. The Summer and Winter Districts have accepted the offer, but without a heir apparent for the Spring, Sienna chose to decline. With how close the Fall District is in proximity to the Spring District, we thought it best to assign my sister to be your guard.”

Ruby looked at Weiss, bowing her head slightly. “Then I welcome your help, sir knight.”

Her chest tightened when a look of irritation flashed over Weiss’s face for a moment before returning to a flat expression. Ruby had guessed that the knight would not appreciate her new posting, but she wasn’t prepared for the utter distaste that was present. Yang gave her sister the best encouraging smile she could muster, forcing Ruby to stand in silence until her father dismissed them for the night. The sounds of Weiss’s footsteps would haunt Ruby in her dreams for the next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...almost forgot about this chapter being uploaded. My bad.
> 
> As always, be sure to follow me on tumblr for updates!
> 
> Stay safe, and until the next!


	6. Walk in the Market

Weiss had only been her knight for the past several weeks, but to Ruby, it felt like years had passed. Everywhere she turned, Weiss was right on her heels. It didn’t matter where she was, whether it would be the gardens or the Great Hall for district matters, Weiss was always there. Ruby couldn’t even do her late night training; the most she could do in her room was to work on her footwork, and even that was becoming tiresome. If Weiss was a more sociable person, Ruby imagined that the situation wouldn’t be as aggravating, but it simply just wasn’t the case. For every conversation Ruby tried to start, Weiss had some retort that managed to shut the entire attempt down.

By the end of the second month, Ruby had finally reached her peak. Wrapping her red cloak around her shoulders, she had just left her room when Weiss’s voice reached her ears.

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

Ruby looked up and found the knight standing at the end of the hall with an irritated expression, arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall. “To the market. You’re more than welcome to join, but you won’t be stopping me today.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes; Ruby caught the subtle flex of her fingers around her bicep. “I’m supposed to be guarding you inside the castle’s walls, not the market.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, walking past Weiss. “Well, either you guard me at the market, or you stay here to hear my father’s wrath. It’s up to you.”

From the disgusted sounds of reluctance and the pair of metal boots that followed her out of the castle, Ruby knew she had won the battle this time. Unfortunately, it meant that Weiss was not obligated to follow her everywhere she went today. Ruby took a deep breath, hoping to calm her mind, before putting a smile on her face as she walked to the center of the market.

There was a familiar cheer amongst the people, which helped to ease the tension in Ruby’s shoulders. She waved to those shopping, having small conversations with some of them as she passed by. She spoke to several shopkeepers, taking mental notes of improvements they suggested to her. She bought some bread and fruit at a few stands, only to hand them out to nearby children as they played around her. It was the little things like her trips to the market that helped to remind Ruby how wonderful life could be outside the castle walls.

What she wasn’t expecting to see was Weiss entertaining her own group of children. Whereas Ruby’s group was busy playing their games around her, Weiss’s was determined to bombard her with questions. Hoping the knight hadn’t caught her watching, she stepped off to the side. Instead of the stiff knight that always seemed to be irritated by the things around her, Ruby found herself watching a softer version who seemed to enjoy telling stories of battles to the children and watching their expressions as they listened. It made Ruby wonder what kind of person Weiss could have been if she was given more time to show this side of her.

It was only when Weiss noticed Ruby’s stare that she quickly shooed the children away, a mild blush across her cheeks. Ruby giggled into her hand before crossing her arms back over her chest. “You didn’t have to send them away, you know?”

“They were a distraction.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Look around us, Weiss. Everything here is a distraction. Sometimes we all just need one.” She turned to look back out to the market. “It’s why I enjoy coming here so often.”

Weiss frowned. “We can’t afford distractions, Princess. Not when it puts lives in danger. Out of anyone around, you should know that.”

Ruby lowered her arms, hands clenching into fists as she turned to Weiss. “You think I don’t know that? Really? After everything that’s happened?”

For once, she caught Weiss in a loss for words. “Princess, I didn’t mean-”

“No, you did, sir knight,” Ruby answered, venom in her words. “I may be a princess, locked away under her father’s controlling thumb, but even I know the danger. It forced me to take my sister’s rightful place as heir apparent. Someone I once considered to be a close friend is quickly becoming a danger to those I care about.” Ruby looked to the ground, trying to force her body to stop shaking as tears threatened to fall. “I lost my mother to all of this.”

“Princess, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Ruby sighed, choosing to take a moment to gather her emotions back inside herself. Once she felt collected, she turned towards the castle, walking past Weiss without another glance. “Let’s just get back to the castle, shall we? I’m done with the market today, and I’d like to go home and rest.”

Weiss followed without another word.

Within the next couple weeks, Ruby started seeing Weiss a little less each day. The knight was always present in one capacity or another, but it was less overbearing than before the day at the market. When she wasn’t around, Ruby’s guard would increase by two guards until Weiss returned from whatever business she had left to attend to. Surprisingly enough, Tai was much more open to letting his youngest take more trips out to the market. Officially, it was so that Ruby could help to improve relations with business, but the wink that Tai gave her after making the declaration suggested more.

When Ruby turned her attention to Weiss, she caught a faint blush across the knights cheeks as Weiss kept her eyes forward. The warmth in Ruby’s chest from the sight was something she never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me as I almost forget about the chapter update...again.
> 
> Enjoy, stay safe, and until the next!


	7. It's A Rainy Day Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: T-Kt - Hiroyuki Sawano

Dark clouds loomed in the sky above them. Rain threatened to fall, but as they followed the procession, it never did. The only sounds that Ruby could hear were of the cart carrying the body of their Fall Maiden towards the cemetery. She knew if she looked around at those who followed she would find silent tears running down their faces. Amber had been loved by all in the Fall District, a strong voice in times of uncertainty. Though she had been selected as the Maiden at a young age, Amber grew into the role, eventually becoming one of Tai’s closest and most-trusted advisors. She filled the role-model void Summer had left in Ruby’s life, answering questions and giving advice when Yang could not. And now she was gone.

The war had finally come home.

Days before, the entire district was celebrating the end of the Vytal Festival along with the rest of the kingdom. What should have been another week of peaceful bliss turned into chaos as the Fall Temple was attacked. One group of masked individuals attacked the guards of the temple, allowing for a second smaller group to rush past the defenses. Word spread like wildfire, and a group of Fall Knights were dispatched with Yang leading the charge. When she returned to the castle grounds hours later, her face was contorted in a mixture of agony and hatred. It wasn’t much longer afterwards that the news had spread of Amber’s death.

Ruby looked to her right slightly towards a young woman walking with her family in the procession. Cinder Fall, the only disciple to have survived the attack, had just been named as the new Maiden the day prior. No one knew much about the young woman; from what Yang had told her, Cinder was an orphan the temple raised, and that was all that was known about her. Ruby couldn’t figure out why, but the look of sadness on Cinder’s face felt off. It felt hollow, almost forced, which made no sense to the princess. Out of anyone present, Cinder should be the one grieving the most, having witnessed her previous maiden murdered in front of her by unknown assailants.

“Princess, is everything alright?”

Weiss’s voice snapped Ruby out of her thoughts, and she turned to find the knight looking at her with concern. On Weiss’s left was her sister and the Duke of the Winter District, James Ironwood. Ruby noted Winter’s narrowed look towards Weiss but was quick to give Weiss a small smile.

“Yeah. It’s...just a lot,” she answered, hoping it would be enough to calm Weiss’s concerns.

Weiss stared at the princess for a moment before nodding, turning her head towards the cart. To the left of the cart was Yang, leading the way to the cemetery with the rest of the Fall Knights. “She’s taking this the hardest, isn’t she?”

“We can’t blame her. Think about what she must’ve seen when they arrived at the temple. She never gave me the full account, but I could see it written on her face when she returned home. On top of that, it’s not the only thing on her mind,” Ruby spoke softly.

“What do you mean?”

“The masked individuals who attacked the guards outside the temple? They were members of the White Fang. We were able to capture a couple of them, and each one of them bore the group’s symbol on their clothing. No official report has made it to the public’s attention, but…” Ruby looked around her before lowering her voice even further. “Yang said that Adam was there.”

Weiss’s hand tightened around the hilt of her sword, her eyes darting amongst the crowd around them. “And your friend, Blake? Was she there as well?”

Ruby shook her head. “Not that Yang could see. She’s been trying to get as many messages to her as possible, but there’s been no responses. Her parents are still staying at my uncle’s estate, but they haven’t seen Blake in months. We’re all worried.”

Weiss took a moment to look around them once more before taking a step closer to the Fall Princess, gently giving her arm a squeeze. “I’ll see what I can do on my end,” she said with a small smile. “Not everyone hates me back in the Winter District.”   


Before Weiss could pull her hand back, Ruby took it in her own, giving a squeeze back. “Thank you.”

Weiss nodded once, watching as Ruby’s hand fell away before looking towards the cemetery that had come into view. Neither were aware of the two sets of eyes, one red and the other grey, closing watching their interactions, smiles on their faces as they faded back into the crowd.

Hours after the funeral, the only sounds that traveled through the Fall Temple belonged to two sets of footsteps. Both knew their destination and were greeted with silence as they entered the main temple. In the middle of the temple was the statue of a woman holding an axe, staring up into the sky. The original Summer Maiden still looking to the sky for answers as her followers would answer. At the base of the statue was Cinder, her eyes staring into the water that surrounded the statue.

When the two steps of footsteps stopped near her, she looked to her visitors. A smile grew on her face. “What did we learn today?”

The man with the grey eyes chuckled. “That we live in a district full of idiots.”

The woman with the red eyes rolled them at her companion before turning to Cinder. “No one suspects a thing, and we even say the princess and that body guard knight of hers getting close during the procession.”

Cinder turned to the water once more. “Interesting,” she said with a smile, her eyes glowing an orange that was reminiscent of flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Weiss was given last chapter, but now I raise you a concerned Weiss!
> 
> For real though, I made myself way too sad writing this chapter. But hey, now we have the three troublemakers around?
> 
> Spotify playlist has been updated as well!
> 
> Until the next time, and stay safe!


	8. Fall Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration:  
> Gravity - Against the Current

It was a small tournament. Every district held one from time to time, though the Fall District was the only one to welcome any who wished to participate regardless of where they hailed from. For some, it was a chance to get their name out into the world; for others, it was their only chance to fight. Yang stood near the tournament entrance, watching as the eager lined up to wait for their chance to participate.

She had just arrived to check on the knights stationed for the tournament. Though it was her only day off for the next few days, Yang held herself responsible as the senior knight to check on her soldiers. After the previous year’s attack on the Fall Temple, she had sworn an oath to make sure those under her command were ready for the future. Longer and harder training sessions were created, but Yang made sure to spend time with her soldiers, getting to know one other in their down time. After doing her rounds near the entrance of the arena, Yang made her way inside, watching as the current bout finished.

A small crowd of civilians sat around the fighting arena, cheering on the competitors. Yang walked down the aisle that led to the seats reserved for the knights, seeing a friendly face waving towards her. Pyrrha Nikos had been one of the knights Yang had attended Beacon with, graduating at the top of the class with her. Neither one of them could go about without the other being mentioned in some type of competitive nature, yet Yang wouldn’t have had it any other way with the friendship she had developed with Pyrrha. The red-haired knight watched as Yang dropped into the empty seat next to her, a smile on her face.

“You’re just in time for the most anticipated fight today. That overconfident knight from our class, Cardin, is supposed to go against an interesting opponent from the Spring District, specifically Menagerie. Have you heard of a Belle Nightshade?” Yang shook her head. “Well, she’s been quick to end her fights without even breaking a sweat.”

Yang leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. “That’s interesting. Cardin’s never had anything going for him, but he was one of the most difficult opponents we had during our sparring matches at the Academy.” She gave Pyrrha a side-eyed look. “Did this Belle attend Haven?”

Pyrrha shook her head. “From what I’ve heard, all her training has been done on her own. It’s why everyone’s so excited about her.”

Yang nodded once, returning her gaze to the arena. She watched as “Belle” quickly dispatched Cardin, leaving the man to writhe in pain. Her eyes stayed on the fighter, even as those around her cheered for the win. Waiting patiently for the fighter to leave the arena, Yang stood without a word, ignoring her friend’s concern as she made her way down to the preparation chambers. Her feet carrying her as fast as they could without drawing suspicion, Yang made her way to where she knew she’d run into the fighter, familiar amber eyes meeting her own lilac as she rounded the corner of the hall.

“Blake.”

Blake stopped in her tracks at the sight of Yang. Yang’s heart clenched at the sight of her. It had been years since Yang had last seen Blake, the last being just a few weeks before the Belladonnas were ousted as the head family of the Spring District. Blake’s hair had grown out, and there were new but faint scars that were on her arms and hands. The same look of determination rested in Blake’s amber eyes, but they were dimmed if only slightly. What Yang wasn’t prepared to see were the hand-shaped bruises that ran along Blake’s forearms nor the dark circles that were under her eyes.

“How did you know it was me?” A whispered voice came from her friend’s mouth, one Yang wasn’t used to.

“When you spend hours using the same moves during training sessions as a child with your best friends, it’s hard to forget them. Also, Belle Nightshade isn't a very convincing name.”

Silence enveloped them as they stared at one another. Yang made a move forward, but the tremor in Blake’s voice stopped her in her tracks. “Please. Don’t.”

Yang swallowed as she looked at the woman standing before her. “Blake. What’s going on?”

Silence.

“What are you doing here then? Why are you participating in a Fall tournament of all things?”

“I have to go.”

“What is Adam up to?” Silence once more. “What is he doing to you?”

“He’s not-”

Yang’s hands clenched at the fear in Blake’s voice. “Don’t lie to me, Blake. I know what he’s been doing with the White Fang. I’ve seen the destruction he’s left behind. I saw what he did to Amber.”

“It wasn’t him though!”

“Then who? Ilia?”

Nothing.

“Sienna?”

No answer.

Yang sighed, looking towards the ground. “Just go, Blake. I know I’m not going to get any true answers from you.”

“Yang…”

Yang shook her head. “Don’t. Just don’t, Blake. I can’t stand here and continue to watch you put yourself through...whatever this is. Every fiber in my body wants to help, to help you, but I can’t if it means continuing to let you go down this dark path, following every step Adam makes. You will always be my best friend, and I will always be someone you can come to, but I have to consider my commitment to not only the Fall District but to my family as well.”

Her body was turning to walk down the hall before her mind could process not only its movements but the last words that she had said to Blake. Yang had the answers she needed, the pleading look in Blake’s eyes saying more than her own voice could. She knew that making those tough decisions were a part of moving forward into the future; she just never envisioned having to go against those she once considered family. Yang’s hands clenched into fists as the exit of the arena came into view.

She had to protect those she cared the most for, even if it meant losing those closest to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, here's an update.
> 
> Life's been extremely busy as of recently, so sorry about the long wait!
> 
> Hope everyone's been safe and sound with all the reopenings. Continue to stay safe, and to stay strong.


End file.
